Currently the boundary between Pads and notebook computers is becoming more and more blurred. For example, some Pads are provided with attachable keyboards. There have been several such Pads available in the market. However, a Pad typically has a screen of about 10 inches due to its transportability. When such pad is connected with a keyboard, its screen is smaller than a screen of an ordinary notebook computer, resulting in a limited operation space.